TRANSFORMERS: rise of a dark prime (part 1)
by RIPporwl2009
Summary: a new evil is rising... from within...


Transformers chapter I don't know frankly my dear I couldn't give a damn!  
Chapter 1 rise of some think I don't know: YOU, over there! Who me? Who else would I be speaking too? I don't know but why would you- SILENCE! Fool, hmm… where is he? Who!? Asks a robotic-man on the floor of a desert on some asteroid, a dark figure looms over the robotic-man asking him questions… but what is this all-about? You know who I mean. No! honestly, I don't! bring the child out. Sir are you- NOW! A big robotic thug grabs a small robot and drags him over… NO don't he's just a child! Papa? The child runs over too the robotic man, PAPA! Lag, yes sir? Hit the child. Wha- hit him! Yes, sir says the big bot now known as lag, sorry to do this little kid bu' ya know business, don't ya? Lag picks up a hammer that's was dangling on his belt, and with one regrated face later the child laid there now leg-less… the robotic-man on the floor yelled, I'll tell you what ever you wan't just don't hurt him! That's enough says the dark figure still glooming over the robotic-man. Tell me where he is, where is Optimus prime?! He, he's on a planet, WHICH PLANET YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!? He- he's on… hit him again. Sir are you sure this is the best- OF COURSE I AM! Now just do it! And once again where a fully-functional robotic-child once laid a smelting pile of parts now lie. NO! yells the robotic-man on the floor, no, no, e- no, no, he sobs what is this? Asks the dark figure. E- ear- what's he saying? I think he's saying ear sir, answers lag. NO! he's trying to say a name, a planet… …! ship look up all planets that begin with the letter E and are suitable for cybertronian life. 5 planets have been located. Excellent! Now, burn this asteroid to Smithers of ash. Sir is that really necessary? We can't afford any witnesses you once knew that lag. Lag looks down in shame. Now let's leave, shall we? A huge space-craft then leave but not before raining hell upon the asteroid. TRANSFORMERS: EXECUTION EVENT. TRANSFORMERS MORE THEN MEETS THE EYE! Autobots wage there lives to defend every-think you and I love their heroes in disguise! There protecting us from ourselves and from things beyond the stars and now we must let go of the… TRANSFORMERS! I suggest you con's back it up unless you want a bettin'. Says a red bot with horns on his heads and a spark bigger than his exhaust! If my calculations are correct then your weak spot should be right 'bout… here! Says a very intelligent bot who may be a bot of science but that doesn't stop WHEELJACK from being kick-a**. Woah! Ya better watch your… augh! Step decepticon! Says a little yellow bot FULL of spirit! Try this on for size decepti-creep! Says a big black bot full of, well full of Engex. Well, well, well you want some of the "sunner" too, well theres heaps of me to go around I always was the best fighter! Says a yellow bot full of, … himself. You want some of this do ya? Says a red bot with swords and a jetpack OH and some over-confidence. You scum-buckets are gonna have a hard time breaking through this chasse. Says a VERY strong little bot. stand down starscream the decepticons are dead finished! Says a big and brave red and blue bot. not as long as ENERGON runs through my pipes! Yells a skinny red and blue bot with… wings? Suddenly where a robot once stood there was a jet… this… this robot just… just TRANSFORMED! The jet soared out of the oil-rig where the brave autobots where battling the evil decepticons! Where's starscream? asks the little yellow bot. he flew the cook, bumblebee. Says the big red and blue robot. Ya should've ripped screamer apart prime! You have the power to do it! Why didn't you just do it! Yells the red bot with horns. The red and blue robot (AKA OPTIMUS PRIME) looked down and suddenly looked back up at cliffjumper (AKA THE RED BOT WITH HORNS). Cliffjumper stand down! yelled an old red bot walking over. Shuv it ironhide! says cliffjumper. Optimus prime looks at ironhide and says get the wounded back to the ark I will speak with cliffjumper later. Prime are you sure I shouldn't ya know teach him a lesion? NO, that's not our way, replies optimus. Optimus suddenly flashes back too… when the "incident" happened… 5 years Earlier… Megatron, stand down! Yells (past) optimus to his (old) rival… MEGATRON… you should've brought an army prime. says Megatron. I don't need one to defeat YOU. Replies Optimus. Ouch… hmm oh how wrong you… are! Yells Megatron as he swings his ENERGON-mace at Optimus prime hitting him down! Hahahahah OH how the mighty have fallen prime, OH how the mighty have fallen… Optimus lies there on the floor he looks to his left and see's his autobots risking THERE lives to save a world that wasn't even there's to begin with… optimus feels proud! Proud of his autobots! Proud of EVERY single one of them, there risking there lives to stop the decepticons, this gives optimus the energy to begin to move after that devastating hit from Megatron's mace! Now prime, prepare to meet your maker! Says Megatron as he goes to strike the final blow. Megatron's hits and with one big fwap! Sound optimus catches the mace in his hands. (Meanwhile)


End file.
